Drip Drop
by perseusjackson101
Summary: Juvia was falling into a dark, dark place and if she didn't get out she would be lost forever. *This is a twist on the Lucy Leaves Fairy Tail story but Juvia is the one running away* *Cover image is NOT mine but lets give a round of applause to the artist DartRoberth on deviantart*
1. Chapter 1

_Drip Drop_

_Drip Drop _

_Drip Drop _

Juvia sighed as she walked around Magnolia aimlessly. The entire guild was so focused on a certain white haired take over mage that had come back from the dead that they all had completely ignored Juvia.

Anyone would guess the bubbly celestial mage would be the one forgotten because of Lisanna and Natsu's past but Lisanna herself had gotten rid of her childhood crush and became great friends with Lucy. On the other hand Lisanna was quite mean to the water mage. It was quite obvious that Lisanna found Juvia weird and she hated her speaking in third person causing her to stay away from Juvia which in result caused every single person in the guild to drift away from the water mage even sweet little Wendy who was kind to _everyone_.

Juvia tried hard but rain appeared more often than not in Magnolia.

Everything had pained Juvia so much that she had taken up journal writing. Her newest entry was just put in today.

**_Dear Diary, _**

**_Juvia is pained to see that the guild has forgotten about her. She tries to get their attention but they ignore her and now they have started to say some painful things. Erza-san has called Juvia a weird Phantom Guild bitch which was definitely a blow to her stomach. Guess what though? That was the least horrible thing someone had said to Juvia._**

**_Juvia was happy that Lisanna came back since it had brought so much joy to Fairy Tail but Lisanna seems to hate Juvia. Is Juvia really that weird and unbearable to be around? Honestly Juvia doesn't know anymore. _**

**_Juvia doesn't know if she prefers the guild ignoring her when she comes back from a solo mission wounded and they act as if I'm not there or if they say mean things to her. She remembers when she came from an extremely difficult mission which resulted in one of the monsters breaking her arm, spraining her ankle and deep cuts everywhere. Wendy was right there but she didn't even offer to heal Juvia. Luckily Master Makarov was there and he helped Juvia. _**

**_What killed Juvia's soul is that two people who she cared for deeply have not only killed her soul but has used their magic to harm Juvia. Those two people are Gray-sama and Gajeel. Gajeel was like Juvia's brother we had such a strong relationship that before Lisanna arrived he called her his sister a couple times. Now all she is is a piece of dirt under his shoes. Gray-sama was a more sensitive topic. He brought sunshine into her world and had taken away the depressing rain. She loved no loves him so much it hurts yet he ignored her and completely rejected her feelings. Love Rival 2 (Lisanna) has shut down her world and Juvia is left with nothing. _**

**_Fairy Tail was supposedly a place where nakama was cherished obviously that has changed or Juvia was just an unlucky exception. So as of now Juvia will walk around and then she will quit Fairy Tail. After Juvia quits she will travel around Fiore and have an adventure! She is looking forward to that and who knows maybe she will train and get stronger! _**

**_Juvia has thought long and hard about quitting and has saved up for this and she believes it's the right thing to do. _**

**_This is all for now and if all goes well she will be writing about all her journeys. _**

**_-Juvia _**

Now Juvia had her destination in mind and quickly walked towards it. Finally she was in front of the guild doors.

"It's now or never," Juvia muttered to herself before walking into the guild and not to her surprise everyone ignored her and didn't even mumble a greeting of some sort. What really hit Juvia's nerves was Lisanna practically hanging off Gray-sama except he was smiling. He never smiled or seemed pleased when Juvia had done it to him. Tears pricked at her eyes but with a deep breath she went over to Mira.

"Can Juvia please see Master," Juvia asked Mira? Oh and get this it took several times to get her freaking attention.

When Mira finally noticed she jumped a bit and turned to look at Juvia with a surprised look on her face.

"Juvia I haven't seen you in months! Was something wrong," Mira said concerned.

"Juvia has been coming to the guild everyday for the past six months, can she please see master," Juvia said in a dull tone.

Mira was surprised again. Juvia came to the guild every day for the past six months and she had ignored her! She felt awful but she answered Juvia's question.

"He is in his office and Juvia I'm sorry I didn't notice you."

Juvia just gave her a sad smile and walked to Master Makarov's office.

Once Juvia reached his door she straightened her back and knocked on the door. When master gave her permission to enter she went in and hoped this would go smoothly.

"Child what do you need," Makarov said looking up at Juvia. He was shocked to feel a depressing aura emitting off of her. He was feeling very concerned for his child.

"M-master Juvia would like to leave Fairy Tail."

"What," Master Makarov yelled and stood up.

"Why would you want to leave Fairy Tail, your home," he questioned wanting every single detail as to why someone would want to leave Fairy Tail.

Juvia sniffled a bit before answering "for the last six months everyone in the guild has not only ignored Juvia but has said some painful things to Juvia. It started after the Great Magic Games when we were finally celebrating Lisanna's return. In the beginning she liked Juvia but then she started hating Juvia's third person speech so she completely ignored me which caused the entire guild to drift away from Juvia. It has gotten to the point where she just can't stay in this guild anymore."

By now tears were streaming down Juvia's face, the pain was just too much to handle. This made Makarov very upset with his children. He couldn't comprehend the fact they could do something as horrid as this. Fairy Tail's motto was to respect and protect their nakama, obviously they didn't apply that to Juvia.

"Will you come back and join the guild again," he asked getting more and more angry with his guild.

"I'm not sure but one day I will come back to visit you," Juvia said confidently.

"Let me take off your mark and remove it."

Juvia showed him her thigh where the mark was and he put his hand over it, then it was gone.

"Please don't tell anyone I left and if they notice then you can tell them the truth," Juvia said while Master Makarov nodded at her request.

"Goodbye Master," she said before quickly giving the old short man a little goodbye hug.

She then ran out of his office and out of Fairy Tail.

In her mad dash out of the guild Mira gasped when she noticed Juvia's Fairy Tail mark was missing.

Mira turned to look at master with a broken look on her face.

"Is Juvia really gone," she asked as tears started to form in her crystal blue eyes.

Master was heartbroken too so all he could do was sigh and nod his head.

Mira's last thought was "what have we done?" before she served everyone emotionlessly.

Juvia ran to Fairy Hills as fast as her legs could take her before she rushed into her room and grabbed a backpack she got a while back during one of her solo missions. It was a dark brown leather that was worn a bit; a family she saved let her have it since it was never used. Juvia saw light in the darkness when she got that gift, she felt happy during her darkest times.

Juvia proceeded to stuff anything important in her backpack (money, snacks, clothes, medicine, etc) then she left an envelope with two years worth of money. Like Juvia had written in her journal she had thought of this plan and she still wasn't sure if she would return so she went on a ton of missions to get rent money in advance and some money for her journey.

Since she wanted to leave as fast as she could she didn't check if she had everything she needed and hastily left Fairy Hills.

During her hasty moment Juvia forgot her most important belonging, her journal.

**Okay that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really liked writing it. There are like no stories about Juvia so I just had to make my own. Please review (it's what helps me get the motavation to update more often and to write :)) **

**-perseusjackson101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all of your support. All of you guys are so sweet *tears up*. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do. **

**Fairy Tail is NOT mine, it belongs to Hiro Mashima (if it did belong to me NaLu, GaLe, Jerza and Gruvia would be freaking canon right now)**

* * *

><p>Juvia was at the Magnolia Train Station with no destination in mind. So let's just say the person selling tickets was a bit pissed off.<p>

"Do you want to go somewhere or not," the man snapped.

"Oh err can you give Juvia a random ticket somewhere far," she asked?

He printed off a ticket and Juvia paid before running over to a bench to see where she was going to be headed. In fine bold print it said:

**High Crest Mountain **

**6 hour train ride **

**Seat A63 **

"Juvia has never heard of this place," Juvia thought before a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Train to High Crest Mountain please go to platform four."

Juvia immediately ran to platform four and boarded the train. The train wasn't crowded at all so it was easy to find her seat but what surprised Juvia was that there was nobody in her compartment.

"At least Juvia can get some privacy," she muttered before slumping onto her seat and falling asleep.

It was several hours of being in the train and Juvia still hadn't woken up. Nobody came into her compartment which was probably a good thing since no one wants their stuff stolen. A tall and beautiful mountain came into view when Juvia yawned a bit before rubbing her eyes and propping her body up. Her eyes widened when she did notice the mountain and she started as sunlight shined right at the top of the peak. While the entire area was filled with trees the mountain was snowy. It was odd but in Juvia's eyes it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

"The train stops in five minutes please take your belongings when it does stop, thank you." The announcement blared through the speakers.

Juvia only had her backpack which her arms had wrapped around in her sleep. She was happy that she could just run off the train and look around the area she would be living in for a little while. This was the first time in months that she was smiling whole heartedly!

While her mind danced around in her happy thoughts the train stopped making her lurch forward and drop on the floor. That didn't stop her happiness she just stood up and ran off the train, cool crisp air hit her immediately and Juvia being Juvia inhaled deeply then sighed.

Her first thought was to look around town and see where the best restaurants and stores were. She did just that. The town was a small, filled with old buildings but it brought so much character to the entire area. She saw children playing hop scotch and a man and a woman who looked like a couple grocery shopping together. It was lively but calm as well which brought even more light into Juvia's darkness.

She was just about to go get something to eat when she heard two men speaking to each other.

"Did you hear about that really dangerous Vulcan up in the mountains," a man with freckles all over his face and red hair asked the other man.

The brown haired main replied "I did, seems really bad."

Juvia's legs were now taking her in the direction of the mountains. She did say she was going to train and if she defeated this Vulcan than maybe it would help her become stronger. Back in her phantom days she took on thirty and had no problem but if this one was even more harmful than regular Vulcan than it would help her improve.

When she made it to a path into the mountain she knew it would take several hours to trek to a cave where a Vulcan is most likely to stay. Not only that but she didn't have proper clothing on to go into the cold.

"Juvia has to do this," was Juvia's last thought before she started going up the mountain.

To say she was cold would be an understatement; she was practically frozen and was shivering the whole way to a freaking cave. The good news was that she saw a map of the mountain and there were only two major caves that a Vulcan would most likely stay in. She decided to go to the second one first because the only way to get there was a path nobody takes. Vulcan's do like privacy and from past events she knew that they would be in secluded areas that people rarely or never went to.

"Why didn't Juvia buy a parka before coming up," she shivered and gripped her backpack strap tightly.

Her eyes widened when she finally saw the damned cave she was looking for. She started to run towards it before she slipped on ice and fell face forward. She stood up and wiped the snow of her faces.

"Great Juvia is probably going to get hypothermia after this," Juvia thought bitterly to herself.

When she went up to the cave she heard shuffling noises and she could hear the Vulcan talking to itself when suddenly all movement and sound was silenced. Her breath was caught in her throat as she peered into the cave and there stood the almighty Vulcan right in front of her.

It growled before it attacked. The Vulcan swung his hands forward and she jumped dodging it.

"Juvia can't hurt it because this Vulcan has taken someone over and she doesn't want to hurt that person."

"Water Nova," she yelled and a huge burst of water appeared attacking the Vulcan in the stomach. It flew to the end of the cave and she yelled "Water Lock," trapping the Vulcan in place.

Inside the water lock she did one last attack and to her surprise a little boy was now in the Vulcan's place. He had dark brown hair that was almost black and pale skin. She immediately released him and caught the boy before he fell to the ground.

He woke up and gave Juvia a weak smile before saying "thanks for saving me."

"What were you doing trying to fight Vulcan's you don't look older than ten years old," Juvia half shouted worried for the boy.

A full smile came to the boys face lighting up his earthy green eyes "'I'm nine do I really look like a ten year old!"

Juvia was surprised he was proud to look older but said "You do but Juvia is wondering why you decided to take on a Vulcan?"

"You speak in third person that's really cool! Let me start in the beginning to explain what happened, it's sort of a long story."

Juvia was flattered that somebody thought her third person speech was cool and not weird.

"Juvia has all the time in the world," she replied.

"Well I'm Noah and I'm from the Guild Eagles Soar. I was fighting with my older brother Luke we don't look all that alike but we're still actual brothers! Where was I umm oh yeah I was fighting with Luke cause he told me I wasn't old enough to go on a solo mission and then I thought if I beat the Vulcan living here he would let me but as you can tell I lost and he took over my body," Noah explained with a sad look on his face.

"They must be really worried about you," Juvia said giving him a comforting look.

"Yeah, I can imagine how upset and angry Luke is," Noah replied upset because he was just so selfish.

"Juvia will take you back to your guild, they must be very worried," she told him before she started walking out of the cave with Noah trailing after her.

"What kind of mage are you." Juvia asked curiously?

"I'm an Earth mage," Noah said proudly.

"You're a water mage aren't you? Were you or are you part of a guild," he asked?

"Juvia is a water mage and yes she was part of a guild," she said quietly.

"What guild were you a part of," Noah questioned giddily.

"…Fairy Tail," she mumbled.

"Fairy Tail that's the top guild why would you leave," he said dumb folded.

She gave him a sad smile "they did some terrible things to Juvia which caused her to leave."

Noah being the smart boy he was (at least most of the time) he didn't question her any further sensing that what they did to her was really bad.


	3. Chapter 3

They were finally in front of what looked like a huge ancient looking apartment building with a café at the bottom. Juvia gasped when she went inside with Noah. It had a café on the right side and a huge stage on the left side and a bar at the end of the room round tables with two to four chairs were placed but there were people who added more chairs to some of the tables. By the bar there was a curving staircase. Once they were in all eyes were on them (mainly Noah).

"Noah you're safe," somebody shouted!

People crowded him and some even hugged him. I t was a happy reunion and it brought a smile to Juvia's face.

Then a boy came running down the stairs. He looked to be about Juvia's age he had messy blonde hair that gave him a boyish look and had emerald green eyes and unlike Noah he had tanned skin.

"Noah," he yelled before running up to him and hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry but please don't ever do that again," the boy said hugging Noah tighter.

"I won't ever do that again Luke besides you're my older brother I could never stay mad at you for too long," Noah replied.

"Who are you," someone said looking at Juvia which caused everyone to look at her.

Before Juvia could answer Noah was at it "this is Juvia she's the girl who saved me and brought me back." He beamed while saying that.

A chorus of people thanking her was heard.

"Thank you," Luke said smiling at her.

"It was no problem," Juvia replied, a light blush dusted across her face.

"What happened," said a man who came into the room.

"Dad what happened was after me and Luke fought I went to fight a Vulcan but it took me over. It was awful but then Juvia came and the Vulcan attacked her but she has wicked water powers and saved me, seriously she was awesome," Noah said up to the man.

Juvia took a closer look at Noah's dad. He had Luke's blonde hair but had Noah's earthy green eyes rather than his eldest son's emerald eyes. He had tanned skin as well.

"Thank you so much, may I ask for your name," he asked.

"Juvia Lockster."

"Tony Alexie I'm the Master of this guild."

Juvia nodded then she said "Juvia should probably leave now," she started to turn around when Noah's brother called out "are you part of a guild?"

"No," she said turning around remembering what happened when she was with Fairy Tail.

Noah had the same idea as his brother.

"Join Eagles Soar," Noah called out.

Juvia turned back around shocked "you want Juvia to join?"

"We all do," Luke said giving Juvia a charming smile that seemed to make her heart…flutter? Only Gray-sama had the ability to do so.

"If it's not too much of a hassle," Juvia muttered.

"You're like so welcome here," a high pitched voice chirped in. The girl in question was a beautiful purple headed girl with gray eyes.

"I'm Violet Stone but please please please call me Vi alrighty," the girl in question said.

"A-alright Vi," Juvia tested.

Violet beamed before scurrying to the bar, it looked like she was the bar maid.

Master Tony motioned her to come into his office which was down a hallway inside there was a beautiful woman standing by the window. She had pale skin and curly brown skin and had Noah's earthy green eyes. It looked like she was the mother.

"Hello love," Master Tony said pecking the woman on the cheek.

She turned around and gave Juvia a smile "who is this?"

"I'm Juvia Lockster," she said shyly, this woman literally looked like a goddess.

"She saved Noah," Master Tony said a grateful look shone in his eyes.

"T-thank you," the woman said tearing up and jumping to give Juvia a huge hug.

This startled Juvia while she tried to secretly get out of the woman's grip Noah and Luke came in. The woman let go to give her son a huge hug.

"I was so worried don't ever do that again," she hiccupped.

"I won't do that ever again mommy," Noah said to his mother. Juvia resisted the urge to say "aww" at the scene displayed in front of her.

Once she let go she turned to Juvia "I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Maria Alexie."

Before Juvia could reply Master Tony asked her what colour she wanted her guild mark.

"Oh can Juvia get it in dark blue and can I get in on top of my heart?"

"Of course you can," he smiled before stamping her with a beautiful mark shaped like a soaring eagle (hence the guild's name).

"Thank you," Juvia beamed.

"Do you have anywhere to stay," Maria asked like the worried mother she was.

"No but Juvia will probably stay at motel until she can find an apartment."

"We have apartments vacant upstairs and the rent is pretty cheap 80,000 jewels per month," Luke suggested.

"Oh can Juvia have a look," she asked.

"Yeah I'll take you," Luke said and he gestured for her to follow him.

They went back to the main part of the guild and up the black metal stair case. Then Luke brought her over to apartment number five.

He opened it with the master key he had and made room for her to get in. The apartment was an open concept and very stunning. It had lumber wood beams on the ceiling, a huge brick fire place with a living room area and the back wall was all brick which led over to the kitchen. It had dark cabinets which matched the dark hardwood floor and granite countertops with an island. Going down the hallway a bathroom and bedroom were across from each other and they were great sizes. By the end of the hallway was a huge master bedroom complete with a fire place and private bathroom. All the windows had a great view of the town as well.

They made their way back to the living room area "this apartment is beautiful, Juvia will take it."

"Glad you like it unfortunately this is one of the smaller apartments but this is all that's left," Luke replied.

"Its fantastic thank you, Juvia is going to go and buy some furniture."

"Before you go let's get the key and if you want I can come with you?"

"Juvia would really like that," she said smiling a dazzling smile at Luke (not noticing she had even given him one, it was just her regular smile).

A faint blush dusted over his face and since Juvia was so excited she missed it.

"N-no problem," he stuttered.

They got out of Juvia's new apartment and down the curving staircase. Once Luke handed Juvia the keys they headed over to a furniture and bedding store.


End file.
